


The Boy with Brown Eyes

by freckledfangirl, Hans



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, F/M, I’m so sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, i made my friend write this, so we decided to upload it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledfangirl/pseuds/freckledfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans/pseuds/Hans
Summary: “Who’s that?” you whispered to David, finally managing to find your voice and ripping your eyes away from the god in front of you.





	The Boy with Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

You were new at camp. Walking through the front gates you took a deep breath of the sent of pine trees. Ah. Pine trees. You walked along the dusty road (that was suspiciously splattered with something red you hoped it wasn’t blood) you approached the camp and were met by a too happy man with a yellow ascot. 

“HEEELLLLLOOOO NEW CAMPER!!” David yelled, his gravity defying quiff bouncing as he ran towards you. 

~

David showed you around camp, meeting a few of the campers who were nice enough you supposed. You were entering the campsite when a flash of raven coloured hair caught your eye. You turned to look at it when your breath got caught in your throat. The boy- no man that stood before you made your mouth dry with desire.

His greasy black hair caught the late sunlight beautifully, falling across his dark eyes. His face was littered with acne scars but his imperfections only made him more beautiful. A small roll of snot dropped down from his nose and you longed to wipe it away gently with a Kleenex.

“Who’s that?” you whispered to David, finally managing to find your voice and ripping your eyes away from the god in front of you. 

“Well (Y/N) that’s Jermy Fartz, a new camper at Camp Campbell!” 

Jermy the name sent shivers down your spine and you couldn’t get him out of your mind for the rest of the tour. 

~

You were woken up by the sound of heavy breathing, you opened your eyes expecting to see the white roof of your tent but instead was met by brilliant dark eyes. Your breath caught in your throat as you recognized the man above you. Jermy Fartz. The name rang like bells in your ears.

He leaned over and whispered in your ear, you could smell his scent and it made you weak in the knees, “take me now” he whispered sensually.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
